


April 10th

by CoralineSkam



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Character Study, Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, No Dialogue, Personal Growth, Plans For The Future, this is a homage to senne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralineSkam/pseuds/CoralineSkam
Summary: How can a random day change your whole life so drastically? It can be for the best or for the worst, but it’s certainly something that will be with you forever. Senne knows so well what I’m talking about. This is his story.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 23





	April 10th

**Author's Note:**

> My love for wtfock and zoenne has grown so much that now I'm a fanfic writer wanna-be. English is not my first language and this is my first time writting this seriously, so I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I wanted to thank you for spening time reading this, it means a lot. I hope you like it <3

It was a chilly Saturday morning in early April. The sun was just about to come out, but Senne has been awake for so long, even before the sun. It was pointless trying to get back to sleep when his mind was going nuts, and even more, when going back to sleep meant nightmares after nightmares. This bloody day is cursed, it is for him. April 10th, what a double side weapon. The day that changed his life forever. The day he obliviously jumped into that car without knowing that that was going to be the end of everything he knew and loved. The day he got severely injured and the day he lost his beloved sister. After that day everything was different for him. His relationship, his family, his actions, his fears, his whole identity, it all changed on that damn car. April 10th not only is the worst day of his whole life, but it’s the day where the world gave him the greatest gif he could imagine. When Senne met Zoë he knew from the very first moment that she was special, and she was going to show him a different side to everything, a better world, and a better version of himself. He never knew what love was until he met her. Zoë was the best blessing the world could have given him and he couldn’t be more thankful for her and the new man he was because of her. Their relationship is not perfect, even to this point it’s not, but is the most truthful way to love somebody, and it’s the greatest decision they made. They’ve been together for ten years now, five of those years as a happily married couple, and they couldn’t ask for a better life. It was never easy, but they solved every problem and celebrated every win, and after so long they can proudly say they’re down forever. April 10th is the day Zoë and Senne received the greatest gift they could get. When they got married, and after some years in pure bliss, the question of a child started to pop in their heads, helped by Amber having a child with Aaron and Robbe and Sander thinking about adoption. Coming from much fucked up families and extremely distant parents, with all the problems, issues, and fears that caused in them, the thought of actually becoming parents themselves scared the young couple. It was something they, as a couple, never thought about, at least not deeply and considering every option or issue. But the subject was in the room and it was becoming bigger and bigger till the point where they couldn’t ignore it anymore, and after very long talks and a few meaningless discussions they decided to try, without any pressure, to have a child. Zoë’s pregnancy was smooth, happy, and easy. It was the announcement of the year, and the child that was coming into the world was going to be so loved, with all its new uncles, aunts, and cousins that it was going to have. The surprise came when they discovered that it was going to be the first girl of the new generation of the group, after Amber and Aaron’s baby boy Adam and Robbe and Sander’s baby Willem. Initially, the new De Smet family member was going to be named Louise, just like the only family member Zoë appreciated, her grandma from her mother’s side. It was a beautiful name everyone liked, but something was off for Senne. He’s a smart guy. He graduated university with a major in architecture, he has a job as an architect and interior designer in one of Belgium’s best construction companies, and to do that he knew you need math. So when he did the math, and Senne realized that baby Louise was coming mid-April, he panicked. They have been told that the baby could come early, the day it was supposed to come, or even a few days later, as it was unpredictable to know exactly when the birth could happen. So far in the pregnancy, everything was going just as planned, but when Zoë’s water suddenly broke on April 9th late at night, five weeks earlier than expected, Senne realized that the date that ruined his life could dramatically change. On April 10th, 2027, Amelie Loockx De Smet was born, at 5:29 am. The name change wasn’t Senne’s idea. Through the whole birth, he tried to be as helpful as possible, reassuring the incredible job Zoë was doing and even getting emotional once he saw her in his arms. But when the baby fell asleep and it was just the two of them, Zoë brought her newest idea. She’s also very smart, too. She graduated from university with a major in journalism and a minor in law, and she knew her husband better than she knew herself, so she knew exactly what day it was. Ever since she knows him, she knows April 10th is a tricky date for him. The days before and after the 10th he shuts down in all ways possible. He doesn’t communicate, he turns cold and unreachable, he pulls all his walls up. She being pregnant changed nothing in his grief mechanism and she wanted to help too, so the idea of changing the name of the baby as a tribute to his late sister wasn’t too bad for her. Of course, the conversation didn’t go as Zoë planned, as it was such a tricky subject to touch, but once Senne thought about it instead of shutting down, he realized it was the best decision. Senne believes in destiny, in fairy tales. He told Zoë that at the very beginning of their story. He felt that when he met Zoë, when he asked her to marry him and when she told him she was pregnant. In those three moments in his life, he knew that that was written for him. His sister was his first true love, the first time he discovered trust, love, and to care for someone, and he lost that too soon. Luckily, he found the love of his life, his stubborn and perfect Zoë. And now, on April 10th, coming full circle, that caring and protective love he felt with his sister was now a full force with his daughter, Amelie. Three years later, on April 10th, 2030, his baby girl Amelie turns 3. She’s a smart kid, she recognizes her name whenever she sees it written, she can understand bigger things now, and the conversation of telling her the meaning behind her name and her birthday is up. Zoë is upfront on telling her, she’s sure Amelie will understand, but the fear and memories that come back haunt him. It doesn’t matter how many hours he spends doing therapy, how many times he speaks about it, with Zoë, Milan, Luca, Robbe… it doesn’t matter because it still hurts like the first day. The sound of little feet on the ground makes him smile. His baby girl is as curious and impatient as her mom, and he knows it’s a matter of seconds till she comes to their room and starts screaming. Quickly checking on his beautiful wife and he cannot contain a smile when he sees her happily sleeping, unaware of the almost three hours he’s been awake. A question pops in his head, “do I wake her up with the fear of she getting mad at me before Amelie does it, or do I let her sleep for two more seconds before the hurricane we have for a daughter comes in and scares the shit out of her?” He has two seconds to think of what should he do, but Amelie is faster than his mind and out of nowhere, and with a very loud scream, their baby girl comes into the room shouting “it’s my birthday, dada”, waking her poor mother and making him laugh. Fifteen years after his little sister’s death, and three after the birth of his precious daughter, Senne can say that April 10th is the best and worst day of his life. He knows his sister is looking after him, his wife, and his kid, and he knows that his daughter is a gift from her. It was written, and he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you make it this far, THANK YOU! I hope you like it. Any like/kudos and comments are appreciated, as well as suggestions, prompts or ways to improve.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as Coralineskam, same name as here.  
> You are loved <3


End file.
